


The Battle for Love

by elfhunter05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Healer Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfhunter05/pseuds/elfhunter05
Summary: It was only the reunion of their graduation, but a few drinks can go a long way. Hermione couldn't remember much of that night. Her memory was all a blur. But the day she gave birth, everything came back. It was the eyes, her son had the eyes of her enemy. It was Malfoy's child. Now imagine that Draco is the potions master at Hogwarts. Throw his child into his class and let him figure out the rest.





	The Battle for Love

It was the party to top all parties. The night where everything had either been forgiven or forgotten. For all of the Hogwarts students in Harry Potter's grade who repeated their last year after the war, it was their five-year reunion. The leaky cauldron had been completely rented out, rooms and all, for the entire night and through to the early hours of the morning.

It started off awkward, as most people were expecting. Even though they spent the entirety of their repeated year under McGonagall's idea of a shared common room to bring everyone together. It was still awkward.

It took a while but finally, Seamus starting ordering rounds of shots. The party only took off from there.

After about an hour, the room smelt heavily of liquor and so did all of the people in it. Music was blasting from all corners of the place and the air was carefree light. There were empty glasses littering the bar and new ones being topped up left right and centre.

It was probably this exact moment that everyone was too drunk to even bring themselves to care who they were dancing with, or who they were chatting to. It was six years after the war, there were no grudges anymore.

The party had only started at around nine pm but by midnight it was in full swing. Anyone could see Seamus and Dean snogging passionately on the dance floor. It was also just as clear to see Pansy Parkinson and Anthony Goldstein getting quite comfortable with each other over on the couches.

After that kiss in the chamber of secrets, it occurred to Hermione that her feelings weren't actually as strong as she had hoped when it came to Ron. So she dumped him over the summer before school went back and through his heartbreak, he took up a job in Romania to be with Charlie. He hadn't contacted her or anyone since.

Hermione had broken off her conversation with Harry about baby name ideas for the child he and Ginny were expecting in another six months and wandered over to the bar. Normally, Hermione hated Firewiskey, but after her first couple of glasses, (forced to her by Harry, of course) Hermione's head had gone fuzzy and the pain in her throat had subsided.

After nearly tripping over with her refilled glass, she stumbled right into none other than Draco Malfoy. Now, these two were probably the only two out of everyone who hadn't spoken to each other after graduating. Even Pansy and Harry had seen each other through work.

"Are you sure you need another drink right now, Granger?" Draco asked with a small smirk. "You seem tipsy enough for the both of us." He scoffed. Hermione rose a single eyebrow at his friendliness and handed him her own fresh glass.

"Well, then we're going to have to change that, aren't we, Malfoy." She replied in a sly manner.

"Are you challenging me, Hermione?" Draco's asked in a low voice. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach and was reminded of flashbacks from their eighth year.

"We need to get these schedules finished before lunch is over, the prefects have their rounds tonight." Hermione chirped to a very tired Draco.

"Seriously Granger, we've been over this already. You kept me up ALL night explaining the schedules to me." He groaned. "Can't you just finish these in potions. You're 'Head Girl' I'm sure Slughorn won't mind. He loves you."

Hermione sighed and looked down at her badge. Coincidentally, 'Head Girl' and 'Hermione Granger' have the same initials so the bold 'HG' on her collar suited her. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Draco. The 'HB' looked a bit odd on his uniform.

"Fine. If you don't think we can finish them before lunch, then I'll talk to Slughorn and see if I can do them after." Her expression wasn't overly cocky but there was a subtle 'I dare you' to her tone. Draco picked up on it straight away.

"Are you challenging me, Hermione?" His voice dropped. She had learnt over the course of this year that the best way to get Draco to do something was exactly that. Challenge him.

"Maybe." She whispered.

"Maybe." She whispered. Draco's smirk broadened and he drowned the drink willingly.

"Come now, Granger. We need some proper alcohol." He mumbled, grabbing her wrist gently and leading her back over to the bar. "Hey, Tom. Four shots of single malt whiskey please." Draco said in his posh, fancy tone to the barkeep, slipping a couple of sickles over the counter.

"Malfoy you don't need t-"

"Don't you trust me, Granger?" He smirked, already reaching for his first drink.

That was where Hermione messed up. She'd let her guard down and the snake had slithered through. Some would say Draco took advantage of her that night, others would disagree. Truth was, that night was the aftermath of all of the pent-up tension the two had kept inside since their second year. The tension started out as anger, there was no question about that. But as the two got older, that anger changed to more of a burning passion. Not love, but not necessarily hate either.

Come eighth-year and the two were working together every day in close companionship for their head duties, their bickering turned to flirting and the tension between them turned sexual. It wasn't clear if anyone around them noticed the change between the two, but Hermione and Draco were very oblivious to their hidden feelings for each other.

Back to the present, Draco had the drinks flowing and both him and Hermione were smashed.

"So is weasel still in the picture?" He slurred, turning to face her.

"Draco. Ron hasn't been in the picture for six years." She giggled.

"Oh, I mean I know he wasn't at school, I just thought he'd come running back to you as soon as he could." He explained as best as he could in his drunken state.

"Nope." She replied with a hiccup.

"Good. Now I don't feel guilty to be doing this." He mumbled, reaching for Hermione's hip.

He used the hand on her side to pull her closer and he crashed his lips against hers. It took Hermione by surprise and she gasped. Draco took initiative by pulling her further onto his lap and prodded his tongue through her parted lips.

"Draco." Hermione whimpered against his lips. "Bedroom." She slid off of his lap and Draco tugged her alongside him as they almost ran up the stairs to find an empty room. The first three doors that they checked were locked and the fourth was very clearly occupied by a certain Pansy Parkinson and Anthony Goldstein. Luckily, the fifth door was open and the room was empty.

Not for very long though. As soon as the two were inside, the door was locked and Hermione was suddenly pressed against it with a thud. Rain patted on the windows but the sound was mingled with the heavy breathing and whimpers from the room's occupants.

The air in the room was heavy and Draco's body felt hot and sweaty against hers. Hermione fumbled to undo the belt on his dress pants and let it go as it slipped to the ground below them. The familiar sound of metal clashing on wooden floorboards made something click inside of Draco's head, something almost primal.

He made quick work to rid Hermione of the coat draped over her shoulders and she slipped out of her shoes. Through frantic undressing and heated snogging, somehow the two found their way to the bed and Hermione was dropped down onto it. Draco clambered his way over her petite frame and flung the loose dress over her head and thew it off the side of the bed.

Draco discarded both his shirt and pants, finding that his suit jacket had already come off somewhere near the door. Without hesitation, Draco pulled his lips off of Hermione's and looked her in the eyes, almost questioning.

"Please." She whimpered, pulling him closer.

Draco pulled her lacy underwear to the side and with one swift push, he was inside of her. Hermione hooked her legs around Draco's middle, urging him on further. He gave a few more thrusts, hearing her breathing increase drastically when he quite suddenly struck her g-spot.

"Please." Hermione breathed, sweat plastering her hair to her face. "Please, don't stop."

The change was immediate. Hermione's body grew taut as a string, and like a musician, Draco played her. He didn't stop until she'd arched her back up and ley out a small cry of bliss as her walls rippled around Draco's pulsing shaft. He took a few deep breaths before noticing the look on Hermione's face. It was that face that women made at their most unshielded and primal moment, at the time when they could not hide behind false intentions and carefully sculpted expressions; It was how Hermione looked just before she came, he thought as the corner of his lips twisted into a small smile.

Draco pulled himself out of the exhausted witch and tugged up the blanket as the two drifted off to the ever awaiting sleep.

I think it would be fair to say that whatever sexual tension that was lingering around the two had been fulfilled.

But things were about to get A LOT more difficult come morning.

~~~

Hermione was awoken the next morning by the sun streaming through the windows. When she went to pull them shut, Hermione realised firstly, just how bad her hangover was, and secondly, that she wasn't in her own bed, or in her own room.

Hermione looked over and saw that there was a Pepperup Potion left sitting on the bedside table next to her wand. After deeming that she couldn't remember any of the events from last night, she quickly downed the potion and climbed out of the bed.

She was in the leaky cauldron, that was a clear one, and last night was the reunion. Hermione felt a sudden ache come from her lower regions and worry flooded her body. Did she sleep with someone last night? The heavyweight of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. Did she use a contraceptive curse?

Her train of thought was cut off as bile rose to the back of her throat and she rushed to the bathroom to be sick.

As Hermione dropped to her knees in front of the toilet bowl, she felt the cool sweep of air, brush across her bare body. She still had her bra and panties on, but where were the rest of her clothes?

After Hermione had practically ripped her insides out, she flushed the toilet and stood up on shaky legs. Walking over to the basin, she splashed some water on her face and looked into the cracked mirror. Her skin looked pale and ghostly and the bags under her eyes were dark.

Giving a sigh at her awful appearance, Hermione turned away from the mirror and went back into the bedroom in search of her clothes. Both her shoes and coat were by the door and her dress was half under the bed. When Hermione crouched down to grab it, a flicker of something caught her eye.

A little further than the dress was a small badge with the bold letters 'HB' inscribed into it. Her heart must have stopped for a second and the thought of being sick again rose to her mind.

"Calm down, Hermione. There is no proof that's Malfoy's badge. That badge could be anyone's. It could've been there from years ago." She mumbled to herself, taking deep breaths to keep from having a panic attack.

After putting her dress and shoes back on, Hermione slung her coat over her arm and slipped the little gold badge into the pocket. She left the room and headed towards the staircase, changing her train of thought.

When she got to the bottom steps it was quite a surprise to see Harry sitting at the bar eating some toast and reading the Prophet.

"My, my, Potter. You still read that rubbish?" She mocked with a laugh.

"Hey, Hermione." He smiled warmly, throwing his arms around her. "What a night huh?" He scoffed.

"Yeah. What a night." She trailed off, her gaze becoming unfocused.

"Hermione. Are you alright?" Harry asked, putting the Prophet down and turning to face her as she plonked down on the chair next to him.

"I'm not sure, Harry. I think I may have had sex last night." She mumbled. Harry's expression fell shocked.

"With WHO?" He whispered excitedly. Hermione thought suddenly to the 'Head Boy' badge in her pocket.

"I have no idea." She sighed.

"Did you use a contraceptive?" He suddenly murmured, all excitement gone. Hermione winced.

"I don't think so. But I have no idea, I can't remember much."

"Well, should we break the news to Ginny?"


End file.
